Palletizing devices suitable for automatically palletizing single-reference or multi-reference loads on a pallet are known. Palletizing devices including an articulated robot that deposits each load on the pallet are also known. In addition to taking up a great deal of space, they are not suitable for transferring all types of load.
EP1462394A2 describes a palletizing device comprising a lifting device for lifting the pallet and handling and support means suitable for depositing the load on the pallet in a specific position. The handling means comprises a fixed platform on which the load moves pushed by a pushing element until depositing it on a plate. The plate is suitable for fastening the load and moving it towards the depth of the pallet, another element retaining the load on the pallet in the desired position. The plate is retracted to position the load in the desired position.
A problem associated with known palletizing devices is the difficulty in palletizing multi-reference pallets where the loads do not have similar regular geometries or they are unstable and/or deformable loads. In said cases, it is difficult to obtain precise positioning of the loads on the pallet which leads to obtaining stable pallets.